You Never Knew Me
by InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: When on a vampire hunt, someone from Sam's past makes an appearance that could complicate their "Staying dead" plan. Takes place before the end of season 7, but after Sam's hallucinations stopped. Rated T: for some swearing.


You Never Knew Me

I had been in this warehouse for days, but it felt like so much longer. If you had of asked me a week ago if I believed in vampires, I would have laughed in your face. Now here I was, hanging from the rafters of a drafty old warehouse somewhere in northern California getting slowly bled out by a vampire. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, and I knew that my time was running out.

"Wakey, wakey." The creature said, slapping me on the face. "Time to tap the last pint. You are going to feel like you are falling asleep, and then you are going to stay asleep." He sunk his teeth back into my neck, and I screamed with my last bit of energy. I heard the door slam behind me; the vampire stopped and looked up quickly. "God damn, hunters."

"That's right." A voice said. "Dinners over bitch." There was a lot of noise behind me, and the vampire ran at the person behind me. All of the sudden a man flew past me and into the wall.

"Dean!" Someone else yelled. Okay so apparently there were two people in here.

"I'm good!" The shorter man said. Another man with longer hair came up behind the vampire, and decapitated him just like that. These guys were obviously psycho. The taller of the two men came up in front of me, and put his hand on my neck, obviously feeling for a pulse.

"You awake man?" He asked.

"Yeah, down a few pints but okay." I looked up at the man who had just saved my life and was shocked by what I saw. "…Sam?" The other man stood up beside him and gave me a glare that made me think he was prepared to kill me. Sam looked at me and choked.

"Luis?" I stared back at the man who I hadn't seen since his apartment burned and his girlfriend, my friend died in the fire. A man who according to the news was a serial killer, not to mention dead, had just saved my life. And just like that I passed out from a mixture of shock and blood loss.

When I woke up I was in a musty hotel room. I heard quiet whispering from the other side of the room and I turned toward the table against the opposite wall. So I wasn't hallucinating, Sam was sitting at the table drinking a beer with the other man. I was sitting in a room with a man I hadn't seen in eight years, and I suddenly felt the need to escape. I attempted to get off the bed and realized I was cuffed to the post. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped away from it.

"Calm down Luis, you are gonna rip your stitches." Sam said from behind me. "You can calm down, we aren't gonna hurt you." Sam reached down and undid the cuff on my wrist. "Just don't run okay? This is my brother Dean. You are safe here." Dean looked over at me, and I didn't feel very safe.

"I was kind of hoping you were a hallucination. Did you give me stitches?" I looked up at Sam who just shrugged. He had become much more man then boy over the last 8 years. "Don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you supposed to be dead? Killed a bunch of people all over the country then died in a police shoot out or something?" Sam looked at me.

"I know you probably don't believe this, but that wasn't us. A vampire attacked you. Well let me tell you, that isn't the only evil thing out there. And some things can take the form of humans. That is what you saw. I'll go get you something to eat." Sam walked out and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting there with Sam's brother. He was staring at me like he was waiting for me to say something.

"So…. You must be Dean. Gotta say, I always kinda thought you were a figment of Sam's imagination." Dean's face softened.

"He talked about me?"

"Well, when we were swapping stories about strict parents, or the times we broke the rules and got in trouble, he never talked about his parents. He always talked about you." Dean smiled at that.

"Yeah well, nice to know some of the lessons I taught him stuck while he was at school." There was silence after that. But at least it was a more comfortable silence. Sam came back with food for everyone and he helped me over to the table. Dean looked at Sam and then at me, and Sam sighed.

"What do you want to know Louis?" I looked up at him in shock. "Hey, I know you got questions. I disappeared for 8 years without even a look back. You are entitled to be little freaked out."

"Okay… so you hunt vampires?"

"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, shape shifters, all sorts of things. Basically everything that goes bump in the night, it's the family business." I stared in disbelief. Then I felt angry.

"So you left Stanford to kill monsters? Did you leave before or after the fire Sam? Were you there when Jessica died?" Dean eyes drilled into the side of my head.

"Watch it, kid." He said in a growl.

"It's okay Dean. Louis, its true I left for the weekend, and when I got back on Monday the apartment started to burn around me. I watched her die, and then I left with Dean to go find what killed her."

"Sam, it was an electrical fire, what the hell are you talking about." Sam looked across the table at his brother.

"No it wasn't. It was a demon. It came and killed her." I thought about telling him how insane he was, but for just a second I saw the Sam I used to know behind his eyes, and something in them made me believe him.

"Did you find it?" Sam looked over at me.

"Yes, and I killed it. Now don't ask anything else about it, because there is nothing more you want to know." I nodded; I probably didn't want to know. I sat there for a minute and then laughed to myself. Sam quirked his eyebrow at me. "What?"

"I remember we were at a bar, and Brady and that kid Josh got jumped out in the alley, and you ran back and knocked out the 4 guys out and dragged them back into the bar." Sam winced when I mention Brady, but I chose to ignore it. "But it was funny when I left the bar later that night, there was a man in a black truck sitting outside. He came up to me and asked if you were okay. When I said yeah and asked who he was, he just said he was glad you could still take care of yourself." Sam looked over at Dean, and Dean just smiled back at him. But they didn't give me an answer.

"Look Louis, I need you to do me a favour." Sam said.

"Anything, you guys saved my life."

"I kinda need you to forget you saw us. It is better for everyone if we just stay dead." I looked at Sam, this new Sam that I barely recognized.

"Sam, you just disappeared. We were all grieving the loss of Jessica, but then we had to grieve the loss of you. And now you just want me to ignore the fact that you are innocent of all these charges against you? Forget that you are still alive. You are my friend. Jessica was my friend. And she wouldn't want this." Sam gave me a sad smile.

"You were a good friend to me Louis, and I loved Jessica more then anyone will ever know. But you don't know me. Neither did Jessica. I am not that mild mannered kid that I pretended to be for four years. This is me, I kill things, I've killed people. So, let the Sam you knew stay dead." I couldn't find the Sam I knew in his eyes anymore. So I nodded, finished my food, and then they drove me home.

I never saw Sam Winchester after that, but to be honest I kind of don't want to. I know Dean and him are out there somewhere protecting people like me from monsters that hide in the shadows. I may not have known Sam Winchester. But something I do know is, the boy I was friends with at Stanford was never going to do half as much for this world, as the Sam Winchester I had met the other day.


End file.
